Conspiracy
by hai-edogawa
Summary: A porno fluff - involves Shiho and rena as scientist from organization...a universe of DC having randier conspiracies ... they lure a playboy Shinichi into it... short name...short summary but not a short story... M rated lemonade... threesome fun...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name's Kudo Shinichi am a High school detective and a recognized playboy. Yeah, that's me am the savior of Japan police force aka Sherlock Holmes of Modern era slash a filthy teenager who conquered breaking of hundreds of hymens, My dad write mystery novels whereas I live the excitement to unshackle mysteries. I fight crime and fight my raging hormones.

With the good looks and charming persona I didn't have the difficulty it bedding women, besides my popularity speaks for me, which girl in their right mind would not like to have a one night stand with me or several more if I would like to,

But during my second year of senior high school there were two Suspicious but not unattractive transfer students who didn't show any sexual attraction towards my innuendos. As I speak about 'suspicion' its just that the two were hideous and enigmatic species, they lived their own world like they had nothing to do with the rest of Teitan High. Not just the Teitan but I was certain they rarely had any social life as such.

The two were bookish and very much into sci-fi and research – let be it about genetics or robotics. One of the two was a medium length hair brunette with azure blue eyes wide and typical Japanese charm, great curves gorgeous breasts between F and G cups, about 5' 6'' making her long legs the most noticeable asset for her looks, her skin not that soft as porcelain but fairly white and touch worthy. The other girl was..speaking of which I really admire the beauty of this heavenly piece... Auburn hair with strawberry aura, blond but not in an intellectual measure, she was 5' 3'' and her lips delicious red so very kissable and a fuckable bossomy wine glassy figure with definitely G cups probably supple, as I had no opportunity to admire the marvelousness of her breast with my hands, her round ass was the subject to talk about for every harmonial in Teitan as she passed by, the attention these two stole from all Teitan testosterones had certainly made the rest of the Teitan girls jealous, be it Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko, Akako, Aoko. And why wouldn't they be when the find their usual dates Hattori Heiji, Kuruba Kaito, Makoto Kyogoku, Saguru Hakuba always daydreaming of the two new transfer students,

Even the busty teachers like Jodie Santemillion (English), Eri Kisaki(Law,Civics and Politics), Or be it the radiant Criss Vineyard our Science professor, they all were aware of the attention the two non-exhibitionists stole from the male professors like Tomoaki Araide, Subaru Okiya, Amuro Tooru, Toichi Kuroba.

In short -The two really were too gorgeous to be legal.

Although I out of all the other boys of Teitan got myself introduced to them and offered them friendship – which the two accepted straight forwardly, but to bed them would take a toll of efforts.

As I have seen with the keen eye for detail that the two never show any sexual interests of any kind, the count of how many declines they have individually given for going out was statistically more than my hymen counts. Making me wonder if the two were virgins?.

I somehow managed to interact with the auburn one, she seemed to have a real backlash and cold retorts but her sassyness was not harsh instead it was mostly sarcastic, which of course was the loveliest thing I liked about her, cool and composed. Sometimes her words seemed directed as sexual innuendos but I knew better than talk more about it... I knew it would end up by making a fool of my own. On the other hand, she's about as elegant as one – and I mean an Diomedeidae soaring the Oceans. I'm far from sure she realized it, but I find her intelligence and grace appealing.

That probably says as much about me as it does about them. They spend far too much time in the library, and have the social skills of an albatross. They never dated all those years they'd been part of Teitan.

When I can get her out of the library, anyway.

Here's the other thing. Most girls I meet are interested in what I call trivia. You know – clothes, make-up, rom-coms. Shiho is interested in two things: biology, and saving the planet. I'm pretty sure she doesn't own any make-up. I love her to bits, but have more sense than to try to distract her. Recently she'd been spending more time than usual in her lab up at the Hakase Agasa Hiroshi's research center where she is working on some strange projects taking up internship, running simulations, and being very close-mouthed about what she was working on. In some ways that's not unusual. Scientists, in this publish-or-perish world, often don't give away too much until they publish. It had looked like she was working on two or more things at once.

All this being said, then, the last person I expected to find on my doorstep, unannounced, was Shiho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The additional surprise was her friend and lab colleague, Rena. I knew Rena slightly but only really through Shiho. The three of us had had coffee together a few times when they just had to get out of the lab, but that was about it. I certainly liked Rena, and she was also a welcome visitor. I did know that the two shared some social and political views. What I didn't know was how deeply they shared those views.

Shiho stood there, blonde hair layered back, with a bag and a box, with Rena a step behind her, carrying a small rucksack. The box contained real ale. I smelled Indian takeaway from the other. I can cook. Shiho has always had other priorities.

Both looked slightly flushed, like they'd been running. Shiho does go running – she says it helps clear her mind – but not in her usual study clothes, which are usually just thrown on to keep her warm and decent. "Party time," she said. "Just the three of us."

I raised both eyebrows and let them in, Rena looking a little nervous. Shiho, I decided, was merely covering it better. They left their shoes by the door.

"I hope you're not busy?"

"Nothing that can't wait. What are we celebrating?"

"Earth Day," said Rena

I'd pretty much overlooked it. "There's something to celebrate?" We've had this discussion. There isn't a lot to celebrate. We are, as another friend put it to me recently, "fucked".

"There is now. You have plates?" She held up the bag.

I sorted out the essentials. Shiho knows my preferences when it comes to food. Hers are similar, and she'd compromised.

"So, what's the celebration?"

Shiho looked smug.

"Have you heard of Lysistrata?"

"Fictional character in a play by Aristophanes. Ends the Peloponnesian War by persuading the women on both sides to refuse sex until the men make peace."

"That's her. An inspiration to us all. Us, in particular." Now she looked really smug.

"What have you two cooked up?" I injected

"Okay, we came round for four reasons," said Shiho. As she started stating in her phenomenal body language, counting the statements on her fingers

"The first is to celebrate.

The second is that – we need you to help us write a document. I'm a decent biochemist, but I'm a not a great writer, unless it's an academic paper. You can write for Japan. We also need you to hide something."

"That's three reasons."

"I'm coming to number four, as it were. We've been cooking." When Shiho talks about "cooking" she means strange molecules in her lab.

"And what's on the menu?" I hated but I had to inject the immediate question again.

"We made four chemicals. The first inhibits female libido. You take it, you just won't be sexually interested. The second is a bit different. This one works in males. You can be sexually interested, even intensely randy, but you won't be able to get it up. Blue balls turn purple. You get the idea." she smirked

"That's evil." I jaw dropped.

"Not half as evil as some of the bastards we've arranged to get dosed up with it," said Rena, grimly.

I already knew that some of Shiho's friends, make Earth day look like a Greenpeace fund-raising event.

"And the other two chemicals?"

"Are antidotes. Well sort of. They only work if you actually genuinely like the person you're proposing to get it on with. Anyone who got married for the money may have a permanent problem. At least, the women will. We're still not sure about the male one. We're the only people who know this, because we only just found out."

This was obviously a leading statement.

"And how did you find out, Shiho?"

"We had to do a human trial. Understandably we couldn't just go and ask for volunteers. We'll probably go to jail if they track us down anyway. While our friends will be happy to keep quiet, and all of them are complicit anyway, we give ourselves fifty-fifty odds of not going to jail. On the bright side, that's fifty-fifty odds of being heroines of the environmental movement. Still, conspiracy, poisoning, blackmail. It adds up, and I like my lab."

"You're getting sidetracked. I'd figured this out. The antidote."

"Shinichi." The girls exchanged worried looks. "We OD'd on the antidote." [OD'd – Overdoosed]

"We need you to write something for us anyway," said Rena.

"And how many men do you think either of us know in the real world, never mind that we're actually attracted to?" Rena shot Shiho a look. I wasn't sure this had been meant to be part of my knowledge base.

"So, we bought you dinner. But I really hope you're not tired."

"Because you are going to get absolutely no sleep tonight!"

The prospect of getting wrapped up in their little criminal conspiracy, whatever my personal views on their aims, which I could predict, given some of the coffee shop conversations we'd had, had not done wonders for my libido. The prospect of giving these two what they wanted was another matter.

Let's get dinner over with first, I thought.

"I assume you have a list of people you're going to be hitting with this little medication of yours?"

The women exchanged looks again. "Wrong tense," said Rena.

"The people in our organization have that in hand. They've been at it a week or so, one way or another."

I'd never heard of your organization. "And now you issue demands?"

"No," said Shiho. "In a few days we issue demands. Give them a few days to realize they're all impotent. Then we issue demands."

"Are you going to tell me who you've got to take this stuff?"

"A few er..." said Shiho.

"Thousand," admitted Rena.

"...thousand of the more odious perpetrators. Oil and mining execs. Politicians. Assorted decision makers who've been involved in wrecking the planet. A few media moguls, although I doubt that Aussie guy will be able to get it up anyway. Right-wing think tanks. The water cooler supply in the Pentagon and a few other places. It's going to be a bad week for the world's conservatives."

"How big is your network?"

"Need to know," said Rena. "Actually, even we don't need to know that. We're just the chemists, but most of our media people are known, so we need someone good who's less likely to be backtracked. Our organization has secretive network throughout the globe "

"We've been keeping you in reserve." Shiho smiled happily. "Did they put more chilli in this than usual, or is it warm in here?"

"I think it's you," I said. It wasn't that warm, and the chilli level was about normal.

"I did wonder." Shiho removed her jumper, revealing a thin top underneath. She was wearing a bra, but the top was probably a size too small. My cock twitched.

"You're not the only one who's too hot," said Rena, following suit. "We need to recalculate the antidote dose."

"Evidently," I said. Rena wasn't wearing underwear, and it showed.

I was wondering if these two were idiots or geniuses. I settled for mad scientists or, to put it another way, both.

"So, what's the plan for after dinner?"

"After dinner, we need to get our manifesto written up," Rena told me. "We've got a draft. You just need to go over it. We have a few days, as I say, so that's a bit less urgent than our other problem."

"Unless we get the right hormones in our systems, the antidote is just going to keep making us randier and fucking randier, and we need to be able to concentrate. But there is a complicating factor."

Another one, I thought. They have somehow succeeded in developing a date-rape drug. And modest of them that they are willing to examine if it has any negative side effects - subjecting it to me.

"Shinichi, we're geeks," said Rena. "If we were guys we'd be writing computer programs or hacking them. We're not. We both have PhDs in biology, and we both bounced from undergrad to post-grad to doctorate without breaks, but our knowledge of biology is, well..."

"Very much restricted to the laboratory," Shiho explained.

I looked from one to the other over a jumble of reusable plastic takeaway containers.

"Both of you?"

Shiho actually looked embarrassed. "Both of us. I suppose it would have been nicer in some ways to not feel bounced in to this by some chemical we took, but we've both had an eye on you for ages, so it's not like we both didn't want you anyway."

"And we know we'd struggle to find a nicer guy. We'd just have probably never got around to it without us doing something stupid. We just managed incredibly stupid."

"So, please be gentle, but, well, please?"

Politically, I'm on their side, so I decided not to laugh. In any case, they should both have a night they'd remember positively.

"This stays in this building," I assured them, "and, well, who am I to turn down not one but two intelligent, attractive heroines of the Revolution?"

We worked through the takeaway, drinking enough ale to relax but not be tipsy. Shiho and I gathered together leftovers, and went to do the washing up. As I waited for a kettle to boil for hot water, Shiho snuggled into me from behind, putting her arms around my waist, a little uncertainly. I leaned back into her, welcoming the touch, placing my hands over hers. She smelled sweet Vanila-starwberry? No she smelled Sherry very feminine.

"What I'm really regretting now," she said, "is that I didn't get round to this months ago, when I wasn't feeling like a complete nymphomaniac! On the other hand, both of us have been pulling sixteen or eighteen-hour days, between teaching, the research we're supposed to be doing, and our little scheme. You've seen how much that takes out of anything that looks like social time."

I rested my head against hers. "You can get all randy on me whenever you like," I told her. "I'm not sure about Rena just yet, but that's because I don't know her nearly as well as I'd like."

"Rena's fantastic. Very shy, but with a mind like a razor – at least when she's not completely turned on. Then she's as bad as a guy with a hard-on. She also hates conservatives as much as you do. She needs to get out of the lab at least as much as I do. Shinichi?"

I turned so I could see her face.

"Be very nice to her, and if we get through this without winding up in Prison, we're both all yours. Now, are you going to kiss me or not?" At least in Prison she'd have visiting privileges. Probably. Assuming she didn't get extradited somewhere really unpleasant.

I decided to leave the washing up for a couple of minutes. My first kiss with Shiho appeared to be Shiho's first kiss. She was uncertain, knowing what she wanted, but unsure how to go about it. The little revolutionary was a study in contradictions. She was confident enough to have a plan to completely overturn vast swathes of what she thought was all wrong in the world and actually have the nerve – and sheer ruthlessness – to implement it, yet had no experience at all when it came to sexual intimacy. On the other side of that she was almost radiating sexual heat. I held her gently, and ran my tongue over her lips.

Shiho responded playfully. "Okay, yes, you can do more of that." I leaned in for another one, this time slipping my tongue inside her mouth, encountering hers. I touched her inside. She was wet and soft against my probing tongue. Gaining in confidence she responded by penetrating my mouth herself. "You know I've never done this?" she asked.

"We all start somewhere," I told her, quietly. "You're just a little later than most."

"I've got a lot of catching up to do. Physically, I need to burn out what my own drug is doing to my body. Tonight, because it may do permanent damage at this dose. That's another way of saying I really need a good screwing." She paused, almost surprised. "Did I really say that? I've never said that before. Yeah, I need you to give me a really thorough seeing to! Oh, yeah, I need to say that to you more often." She'd get no complaints from me if she did, and I hoped this wasn't just her antidote talking. "Emotionally, I need you to be very gentle at first, so I can get used to this. Then I need you to give me a really thorough, and I do mean thorough, seeing to. Mmm. I think Rena wants the same. Do you think you can manage that with two concupiscent women in one night?" Her smirk challenged my cock and my hormones were raging at peak velocity.

Shiho must be one of the few people I know who knows what concupiscent even means!

"I'll give it a good try," I told her. "Let's get the washing up done and we can go and curl up together and see what happens. How does that sound?"

I washed and Shiho did the drying. Three empty beer bottles went in the recycling. The bag that the food had come in was folded for reuse. I have lots of uses for plastic takeaway containers.

Rena had found my music collection, and I found "you can fuck me" playing when we got back to the living room. She'd drawn the curtains, turned off the main light and turned on a small side light in one corner. I think she was looking for an approximation of romantic, which I hadn't really planned for. She'd also let her long brunette black hair down. She was using the available light to scan a back issue of The Ecologist.

"I like this quote," she said. "The planet isn't dying: it is being killed, and those who are killing it have names and addresses. My thinking exactly. Anyway, Shinichi, welcome to our little conspiracy."

"Thank you," I said, settling next to her on the sofa. She put the magazine down and snuggled in to me. I put an arm around her, more or less instinctively. Shiho joined me on the other side, claiming the other arm. "At some point you're going to have to explain your agenda in detail, especially if I have to knock up a manifesto to be approved by, what was it, Your Organization."

"The approval part has been done," Shiho told me. "We have a set of demands. All you need to do is put it in a coherent document explaining our reasoning."

"That can wait," Rena insisted. "This drug is doing strange things to my poor head, and I really, really need someone to do something about it." I'm a long way from being entirely comfortable with the notion of being kissed by one woman in front of another woman I was kissing ten minutes previously. Rena didn't seem bothered. She was, in some ways, even less sure of herself than Shiho when it came to what she was supposed to be doing when French kissing, and appeared to be psyching herself up for something she wanted to do, but knew it was going to be a big personal step. The fact that she was doing so in front of her friend and colleague really didn't bother her.

I eased her in to it, using my lips to gently brush her lower one. She leaned in to me with a little sigh, then tried it for herself, our arms clasping each other gently. She seemed to conclude that she liked it. I took this as encouragement, and I brushed her lower lip with my tongue, only to feel the tip of hers meet it. Our tongues brushed each others, gently and playfully. I looked in to Rena's brown eyes, seeing rising excitement. She was the one whose tongue slipped uncertainly in to my mouth, her lips closing on mine. She didn't go deep the first time, but it was my tongue that touched hers just inside my mouth. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip when she finally pulled away.

"Wow," said Shiho. "It was sexy just watching that!"

The whole thing of doing this in front of Shiho did slightly throw me. "Mmm. Okay. I don't know how you want to do this. Do you want to play with me one at a time, in private, or do we want to make it a threesome here?"

Rena was almost impatient with me. "Shinichi. I'm a virgin. This is all new to me. I'm doing this for the first time ten years after some of the girls I was at school with were fumbling around with little boys. I'm also an ecofeminist, and while some others of those I know might disagree with me, by the time I'm finished heterosexual monogamy will not be the only socially normal way to do things. If I want to do nice things with my male lover and my female lover at the same time, in private and with their consent, that's between me and them. If we want to get married in a three way relationship, that will be up to us. Fair?"

"Fair."

Rena pushed dark brown hair back from her eyes with one hand. It was a gesture I'd seen her use when we'd met before, and I'd always found it appealing. "Good. Okay. Ground rules. Never physically hurt me. Try not to emotionally hurt me, but I understand people make mistakes. Just don't do it deliberately. No babies. Seven billion of us is at least six billion too many. I'm on the pill. I really don't like dealing with blood and cramps when I'm trying to concentrate. I want to know what having your semen inside me feels like, among other things. Shiho can speak for herself on that score. There is, however, no way in Hell I want my first sexual experience to be a one-night stand!" Shiho's hands were rubbing my shoulders.

"At least for the moment, the three of us are together. Let's not complicate it. No playing the field without agreement. That's not likely to change. At the moment, I want you to be very gentle with me, but I might want you to be a little firmer with me later. We'll see. If Shiho wants to go somewhere on her own while we do that, she can. If she wants to sit and watch, she can." Rena mellowed a fraction. "What I think I'd like is for the three of us to explore this together, if that's okay with you, because I'm really not too sure what I'm doing. Oh, and did I mention no rugrats? So, are you going to throw me out of the door, or are you going to kiss me again? Hint. I know which one I'd prefer."

Shiho's hands on my shoulders became firmer as I kissed Rena again. Rena had a slightly different, more reserved, style to Shiho. The shyness, balanced with her firmness in her other attitudes, was very appealing. There was a strange mix of personal confidence and sexual uncertainty. This in itself was very arousing. The fact that I was snuggled on my sofa with two attractive women was helping. Rena and I came up for air.

"Are you happy with that, Shiho?" Rena asked.

"I was certainly hoping to go down the relationship route rather than the one night stand with a friend in bed option, certainly." Shiho's chin was on my shoulder. We rubbed cheeks and she put her arms around me from the back. Rena was embracing me from the front. It felt warm and safe. "No sprogs. I agree on that. You can also put yourself up me without having to worry about that, and I really want that to happen in the next few hours, at the latest. I've just discovered I like talking dirty, by the way. Be gentle, the first time. I know it might hurt. The rest, I more or less agree with Rena. Do I get a kiss as well?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was aware of Rena's eyes on us as I slipped my tongue into Shiho's mouth again. I felt Shiho's hands on the buttons of my shirt. She unbuttoned me as we kissed. Rena took each arm in turn and undid the cuffs. I found both women removing my shirt, followed by the very pleasant sensation of two pairs of hands exploring my naked torso. Oh, yeah, I thought. I put my hands on the backs of Shiho's, telling her she could keep her hands on my body.

This was complicated. I switched from kissing Shiho to kissing Rena instead. My hands moved to fondle Rena's breasts through her top. They were moderately large and quite firm. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra. I could feel hardened nipples under the palms of my hands. Rena pressed herself to me, demanding. I could hear Shiho's deeper breathing behind me as she started on my belt. She was quick and efficient, undoing it without taking it off completely.

From a more or less normal day I had not one but two virgins throwing themselves at me.

It also wasn't fair. I wanted to know what these women felt like. My hands moved from Rena's full chest to her midriff, and I untucked the hem of her top, before sliding my hands underneath. She let out a low hum. "Your hands are nice and warm. You can touch my naked skin as much as you like." Then she added, huskily, "wherever you like!" I needed no further encouragement, and lifted her top, so I could remove it in one easy motion. She raised her arms to allow me to do this. Shiho's hand dropped below my belt as I did this, palming my cock.

"Wow," she said. Rena's eyes dropped to see what she was on about. Shiho used her spare hand to guide one of Rena's to the bulge in my trousers. "That's what we've both been thinking about having inside us!"

"I hope it will be fun making that fit inside me. I know the theory here, but that's making me even wetter."

"Let's think about moving on to the practical, shall we?" Shiho suggested. "Shinichi. You've done this before perhaps hundreds of time. I'd like an in-depth biology lesson here. I think Rena wants one too. Now, what do you think of Rena's practical apparatus?"

I hefted a full breast in each hand and began to caress them. "Oh, these are more than acceptable. Mass and volume are slightly above the mean, I think, given the age of the subject. The suspensory ligaments seem healthy. An initial examination suggests there is no problem with internal tissue. Slight asymmetry, but that's not abnormal " I was giving them a good fondle along with a good lesson of female anatomy from a perverts view. I racked my brains for the correct terminology, which wasn't easy with Shiho's hand on my erect cock. "Papillae large, but within the normal range, and suitably erect." Rena was smiling at me. "In the vernacular, a very nice pair of tits!"

[The term _papilla_ (plural: _papillae_) generally means a nipple-like structure, suckable]

My hands switched from fondling to a gentle stroke, and I bent my head to suckle on one nipple, running my tongue around one areola, then drawing the whole into my mouth. I like having a good feel the same as any other heterosexual guy with hormones, and Rena seemed more than a little turned on, either from what we were doing, her drug OD, or both, but I wanted her very wet and very ready for me. I wanted to feel her fucking orgasm before I entered her. Rena moaned gloriously at the sensation of my hands gently stroking her breasts and my lips and tongue on her nipple. She held my head to her like she wanted to feed her essence. I switched nipples, using my fingers and the saliva on the first to stimulate it. I felt Shiho's hands on my trouser button, then the zip.

"Shiho," I said. "I'm very happy for you to touch me there, but perhaps you'd feel a little better with fewer clothes on."

"Mmm?," she said quizzically. "For some reason I'm feeling very warm. Maybe you're right. Why don't you take some of mine off and I'll tell you how I feel?" She stood in front of Rena and I. "You can help if you like, Rena." Rena and I moved in on her. As I stood my trousers, freed from the restraints of button and zip, fell to my ankles, so I stepped out of them.

Rena looked at the tent in my underwear. "Oh, yes!" she said. Even now, in the early stages of our sexual play, Rena had a look of lust in her eyes. Shiho wasn't much different. She was wearing a simple top and a short skirt that extended almost to her knees giving a good look of her supple thighs. I was still a little uncertain how to handle making love with two women at once, if it was first sexual encounter for these virgin angels then it was my firs time with two angles at once, but I broke off from Rena and took Shiho back in my arms. The first obvious thing was to kiss her again. My hands went under the top, feeling bare skin. Rena's joined them. Shiho shivered in pleasure. As Shiho and I came up for air, I found Rena looking at her quizzically. They both seemed to want to try something, but neither was quite sure about the other. I watched as they sussed it out and simultaneously moved in to kiss each other. It looked incredibly sexy, and I wondered if Shiho had been getting the same thing out of watching me kissing Rena.

"I wonder if we could have worked this out between ourselves," said Shiho to Rena.

"Maybe," said Rena, "but I prefer it this way, even though I don't know Shinichi very well yet. It feels like we bounced ourselves into this, but it also feels right, somehow. So we got our sums wrong. There's no lasting damage, probably, and this is nice in its own way. Who knows how long we'd have taken if left to our own devices. You know you can always back out."

"I don't want to back out. No, I'm enjoying this."

"Great. Can I take your top off? I've been wanting to do that for, oh, I don't know how long. Years. Shinichi can take your skirt off, if you like and if he wants."

I certainly wanted to find out what Shiho's legs looked and felt like.

"Okay. Go for it." She stood with a look of mock insouciance on her face. "Take my clothes off!...wait that didn't sound randier... how about 'Strip me please' " that was the motivation needed to quicken undressing Shiho. I stroked Shiho's body gently as Rena stripped her top, revealing a slender body, with a flat tummy and a pair of G+ cupable breasts under a simple white bra. My hands moved in on instinct. She was warm and soft, with a casual femininity that was simply adorable. My fingers explored, very gently. Rena's did the same. Shiho reached out to touch each of us, enjoying being touched. I was the first to move to her breasts, stroking to stimulate through the fabric of her bra. I could make out hardened nipples. Shiho have a pleasurable little sigh. "Are they nice?" Rena asked. I answered by taking one of Rena's hands and putting it to one of Shiho's breasts.

"I think so," I said, pressing Rena's hand against Shiho's bra and the firm flesh it covered. I fondled gently with similar pressure.

"Guys, I'm doped up on a dodgy substance of my own devising. I'm soaking wet between my legs." She emphasized "wet" in a way that made my already rigid cock twitch in anticipation. "Shinichi, I thought you were going to take my skirt off."

I wasn't going to resist that. I dropped to my knees. Rena claimed both breasts and moved in for a kiss. Shiho began stroking my hair as I began to feel the long contours of her legs through the cotton of her skirt. I found a button and zip at one hip. Normally, I'd think about looking up at a lover while doing this, but Shiho was occupied with Rena. I unbuttoned her, and very slowly dropped the zip while using my other hand to caress a thigh. Then I let the skirt fall to the floor.

Shiho had shaved her legs, for whatever reason. I wondered if this was for my benefit. Unlike some men, I'm really not fussy. Smooth is nice. Natural is also nice. Shiho had gone for smooth. She wore a simple pair of white cotton knickers to match the bra. I began to kiss and stroke her thighs, kneeling at her feet and inhaling the scent of female arousal- Definitely Sherry. This is guaranteed to turn me on even more than I usually am already before getting to this point. Shiho still had her hand in my hair. I have this thing about worshiping a beautiful woman, and Shiho's body turned me on as much as her intelligence. Her mix of nerves, desire and confidence in what she wanted were also very appealing, and I was getting used to the forbidden decadence of a threesome. My cock was rigid, and I had a feeling of warm butterflies in my belly. I was kissing Shiho's upper thighs, and my eyes were right next to her knickers. I was wondering what her bottom felt like.

The two girls above me broke for air. "Shinichi," said Rena. "I think maybe you should take my skirt off as well and we can lie down and do some more nice things to each other."

With some reluctance I disengaged from Shiho and shifted slightly to kneel in front of Rena. I began by touching her through her skirt. She stood there, her legs slightly parted for me. "Shinichi," she said. "Please just take the skirt off. I need you touching bare skin." This skirt was held up by elastic, so I hooked my thumbs under the waist band and eased it over her hips. The whole thing fell to the floor.

She was wearing nothing underneath.

"I thought it would be sexy not to wear any underwear at all," she said. "I was sitting all the way through dinner getting wetter and wetter knowing what I was going to show you. You like?"

I looked up at her, from my eye level near her pussy. "Oh, yeah!" Rena had a slightly more rounded figure than Shiho. She wasn't fat, by any means, but was not as lean as her friend. She had a fine, dark triangle of fur protecting her mound and sex. With my face right next to it I could see the slight hint of damp inner lips peeking out from the outer ones. I didn't hesitate. I wanted to see what those legs felt like. Like Shiho, she'd taken the time to shave, and I stroked gently, planting little kisses on smooth skin.

"Good," said Rena, "because you two are the only ones who have seen me with nothing on since changing rooms at school. Yes, it is nice to feel appreciated." My lips, tongue and fingers were on her legs. She parted them a little more as my hands moved around the backs of her firm thighs and then stroked upwards between them, encountering dampness well before they reached her inviting cleft. She tasted as Kir. "Yes, I'm wet for you," she said as I began to gently rub her sexual fluids into her skin. "And that feels nice. God. I'm so randy! I don't believe this!" I began blowing my breath across her bush. "Oh, yes, and that. I need to sit down before I fall over!"

She did, in fact, more or less fall backwards on to the sofa, breasts jigging slightly. Shiho and I were about to more or less fall on her when she stopped us.

"Ahah! I want to see my dessert before I eat it. My turn." She reached for my boxers, feeling my rigid shaft inside. "Are you sure that's going to fit?" She wasn't rough with it. My first lover Ran never really got the hang of the fact that it's not something you clench in a fist. She fondled on instinct.

Actually I am a lot bigger than average. I know I have nothing to complain about, but I'm not about to break any records but break hymens for sure. "It'll fit, I will make it fit" I assure her. "Remember where it wants to go is designed for me to come inside of!"

"The second bit sounds like a sweet idea. Be gentle with me, though." With that she pulled the waistband forward over the head of my cock and dropped my underwear. Both women looked on greedily.

"Oh, yes, please," said Shiho, reaching for my bobbing shaft. I clenched my abdominal muscles as four hands converged on my erection. Rena found my balls, and started feeling them, thankfully very carefully. Shiho found the head and began to touch. Both of them were running fingers up and down the shaft. I rested my hand on Shiho's back, as much for balance as anything else.

"You've been circumcised?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Let me see," said Rena. "Yes, you'd otherwise have a foreskin covering the glans, here." She looked up at me. "May I kiss it?"

"Of course you may kiss it." She started a little uncertainly with the tip, still cupping my balls with one hand. Shiho found using two hands on me impossibly awkward at this point, and I found the spare one gaining an education on what the adult male human torso felt like. Rena sucked my head into her mouth and I moaned as she tried touching it with her tongue. Rena was getting more and more confident the whole time. Fair enough, I thought, and moved in to kiss Shiho as Rena tried to refine her oral technique.

"I think I need to practice this," said Rena. "Maybe not right now. There's something else I really need." She emphasized need in the sense of absolutely desperate for it and, from what I gathered of this drug they'd taken, this made a certain amount of sense. She certainly wasn't behaving like the edgy virgin any more. I had a suspicion that Rena had also had a higher dose than Shiho. "Shiho, can I watch Shinichi take your underwear off? I'm feeling so randy I just don't believe it, and I want to watch as well as feel!"

"Would you like to finish stripping me?" Shiho asked me.

"Shiho, you have no idea how long I've wanted to feel you naked." Both arms were round her at this point, and I was touching as much bare skin as possible. I couldn't find a bra clip against her back, so I moved both hands round the front, fondling her breasts as I did so. The clip was indeed between the cups, and I carefully undid her, allowing the contents to fall free. She was big in the chest, but on her frame anything much larger than what she had would have been disproportionate, and they were high and firm. I sensed Rena watching as I stroked beneath each of them, She let out a little hum of pleasure as I did so, closing her eyes to slits. I caressed both carefully and gently, not yet knowing how sensitive they were, then moved in to kiss first one nipple, then the other. One of my hands dropped to her bottom and then, having gently felt it up, moved to the front.

Shiho tensed slightly, so I stopped moving, and left my hand where it was, cupping her mound through the thin cotton of her remaining underwear. She seemed to consciously relax, and I began to rub her, pressing one finger against her cleft. She pushed in to me, wanting more. My forefinger tried to bury itself in softness through the damp fabric. I realized that Shiho must be as fine wine as Rena's.

"Shinichi, just take them off. I know you want me naked!"

There was no arguing with that. I dropped to my knees again, wanting a good look, then pulled her knickers off, leaving all three of us nude.

Shiho was more nude than the rest of us. "Oh, wow," said Rena. "That's why you took so long. You were shaving your pussy," she added, unnecessarily.

"Apparently some men find this more sexy. One of each seemed like an even nicer treat for him. What do you think, Shinichi?"

I was gazing at the little slit between swollen folds leading between her legs. I admit I was surprised. This didn't feel like theShiho I thought I knew.

"It's lovely," I said. "I'm not sure. Natural is great. This is also a turn on. I admit it might make it easier to kiss." Shiho parted her legs slightly, invitingly. There was no way I was about to turn that down. I cupped both of her firm buttocks and kissed her mound, my tongue sweeping over it, my mouth open generously. Then, emboldened, I used the tip of my tongue to taste the mix of bitterness and sweetness near her clit. Shiho gasped. Her legs almost gave way.

"Oh, yeah. If you're going to do that, I want to sit down too." The three of us found ourselves on the sofa, with me in the middle of the sandwich between two very attractive naked women. For a second, none of us really seemed to know what to do next. Then Rena reached for me, demanding kisses.

"Hello, Shinichi," she said, pressing her nude body against mine. "Guess what I want." She reached for my cock, grinning lasciviously. "Now, why did I wait so long to get round to trying this out? Why don't you help me make up for lost time?" She pushed her hair back. Shiho was snuggling in to me from behind, her arms around me, one thigh against my backside, her head again on my shoulder, very close to both mine and Rena's.

"I have an idea. Why don't you run a comparative taste sample between me and Shiho? You can decide which one of us you like best, although I'd prefer it if you kissed us both between our legs equally. I saw how you went for Shiho's clit just there, so you obviously like it. You can also decide if you'd prefer Shiho to regrow her hair or if you'd like me to shave mine. Or you can watch while Shiho does it. Oh, why am I coming up with all these depraved idea?. Coming... Oh, you know what I want you to do. Lick my clit for me, would you?"

Their strange drug, whatever it was, was doing something to her head. Either that or she really was desperately making up for lost time. I decided to give her what she asked for and slid off the sofa to rest between her legs, easing her hips so her cleft was level with the edge of her cushion. She held my head in both hands for a moment, as I dipped to begin my sample: then she pulled Shiho to her..

I played with her fur for a little while, stimulating her further. She seemed to be enjoying it, so I smoothed it and used my tongue to part her folds. She was very, very wet. Her lips were fuller than what I had so far seen of Shiho's, and were swollen with an arousal problem that I guessed had been ongoing for several hours. Her fluids were thin, and tasted sweet as wine(Kir). I knew she did eat meat, but I was pretty sure she avoided dairy as well. It helped. Radical environmentalists taste better! I licked around her juicy entrance, the warmth inside me growing as I anticipated being the first to find out how she felt inside. A large part of me wanted to be touching Shiho as well, but I decided to make this special for Rena and concentrated on bringing her to her first non-solo orgasm.

I had no idea how sensitive her clitoris was, so I began by working my way around in with my tongue. She used her legs to draw me closer to her, and I took the hint. She responded well as I ran the tip over her bud, and I began to lick. I wanted to work her up to a strong climax, so for several long minutes I simply washed my tongue over and around it, before moving away to sip from her again. She was holding my head with one hand and holding Shiho with the other. I began exploring Rena's nude body with both hands.

I took some time touching her, playing over and around her clit, slowly bringing her up towards her peak. Then I moved one hand to join my head. One of my favorite ways to bring a woman to climax involves using both her clit and the sweet spot in her cunny. My gently probing finger didn't get very far.

"Yes, Shinichi. I told you this is my first time, but you expected to find me torn in an accident by now, didn't you?" There was a lecherous tone to her voice. "I'm virgo intacta. It will be quite thin by now, but do you like my gift to you?"

I tore my head away from her dripping cunny. "It's a wonderful gift. I'm going to be very careful with it," I said, and sucked her clit between my lips. Rena gasped and pushed herself towards me.

Well, I thought, that rules out a g-spot orgasm. Tearing her now would really wreck her mood. The little hiatus had dropped her back slightly from her climb. I wanted to use the tendency for a long, smooth ascent to lead to a higher peak to her advantage. For all her outward confidence and clear arousal, she was also probably very nervous inside. I resumed touching her, using my tongue alone to bring her upwards. It's always tricky with a new lover to gauge her responses, so she was probably below what I'd consider an ideal sub-orgasmic plateau for a while. You can't have everything the night of your first experience, but I was determined that she would have at least one decent climax – which is more than most women get, sadly.

It was actually Rena who became impatient. "Shinichi, I can feel you know exactly what you're doing between my legs, and it feels really, really nice, but I really want to come, please!" Shiho just giggled, and I looked up to see them kissing. I sucked Rena's clit into my mouth, and began to flick, faster and faster. Rena was soaking wet with her own fluids. I felt her climax build quickly from that point. She tensed, and I grabbed her hips to make sure she didn't pull away. Shiho supported her back as her orgasm throbbed through her entire body.

"Yes, enough! Enough!" I emerged from between Rena's legs to find her ace flushed and her whole naked body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Shiho was grinning down at her. "Oh yeah, that was good. Shinichi, I know you're supposed to get Shiho off now, but I really need something else right now."

"You're ready?" Be absolutely sure you have consent. This is her first time!

"Yes, I'm ready. Be gentle with me. Other than that, I'm yours! Show me how it feels to be a woman!"

How's that for an invitation? I covered her briefly, staying in my kneeling position on the floor, and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own juices, then positioned the head of my cock at her entrance. Her face showed desire and a hint of uncertainty, but no fear. She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and I slid a little way inside, then thrust, carefully, feeling her barrier give way to me. She winced, and I stopped moving. She waited for the pain to settle, and then nodded again. "Inside me, properly."

I took my time, opening her up less than a centimetre at a time, before pulling back slightly and then easing myself deeper. She was wet, slippery, and very snug. I wasn't happy about the pain she must have been feeling, but she began to meet my thrusts until I was fully inside. I gave her a little while to accommodate me.

"Does it feel good?" Shiho asked her.

"It's a little sore, but a lot less than I expected, and he feels warm and thick inside me. He's filling me completely, and it feels really nice." She wriggled a little, then wrapped both arms and legs around me. "Yes, I'd love to do this lots more with him." She turned back to me, with a wanton expression that could have been natural lust or the drug or both. "Okay, screw me!" I held her hips, pulled almost all the way out, and pushed deep. "Oh, yeah," she said. We began to meet each others thrusts, looking each other in the eye as Shiho looked on. I was careful with her, but my regular strokes began to open her up, and she was very slippery I came up with an idea, and took Shiho's hand, laying it on Rena's damp pussy.

"Frig her," I said. Rena's eyes widened. "Let's see if she can have an orgasm the first time she has a man inside her." I began a firm regular rhythm, the area covered by my own hair hitting Shiho's knuckles at each upstroke as one of her fingers began to bring Rena towards another climax. I found the tip of my cock hitting something firm deep inside Rena.

"Is that hurting your cervix?" I asked.

"Is that what it is? I thought so. No," said Rena. "Keep going. Yes, both of you!" Shiho and I both watched Rena's face as her eyes started to glaze over. Her rippling climax started at the same rhythm as Shiho's touch and she let out a quiet but high-pitched wail as she allowed it to take her. Her cunny, already snug, tightened around me and I gave in. My cock throbbed and I felt the sweet sensation of my own juices being pumped up their tube to flood Rena's sweaty quivering body.

I stayed inside her as we allowed her to relax, before I moved to rest on top of her.

"Shinichi," she whispered, eventually. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Rena," I said. "You just gifted me with your first experience. Have you got any idea how honoured that makes me feel?"

"Have you got any idea how many women have a simultaneous orgasm with their partner the very first time they make love?"

"Not very many?" I guessed.

"Not very many," agreed Rena, holding me and rocking me gently on top of her.

After a while, as my softening cock slipped out of her, she spoke again. "Yeah, that was a good first time. You can't be too comfortable kneeling down there, sweetheart. How big is your bed? Will it take all three of us, or shall we work something out on the floor in here?"

"It's a double," I told her. "It happened to be the first one that came up on Freegle. I'm sure it will accommodate three."

"Great," said Shiho, "because I want to try what you just did, but more room would be good."

We untangled ourselves, and I turned the light and stereo off and led them through to my bedroom. I turned on my bedside lamp. Shiho seemed a little bit nervous now, under her own arousal. She'd been randy before, and had just watched the two of us make love. She seemed to allow the arousal to take control, and both women joined me on the bed.

"Are you sore?" Shiho asked Rena.

"Actually no. It was like a pinch when he went in. It feels sort of achey now." She put her hand over her pussy. "But it's a nice ache. A sort of pleasantly stretched ache. Give me a little while and I'll want to try it again. On balance, it was really good. No, I'm not sore, and it was a really pleasant experience. I sort of wish I knew Shinichi better as a person, but you do, and I really want to. Relax and enjoy it. That should make it even more fun. And don't pretend you don't want him, because you've been telling me otherwise for months! So, have him. Give each other a really good time! I'll help if you like."

I watched as Shiho kissed Rena gently. "Thank you, and yes, you can play as well."

We curled up together for a while, touching, giving me a chance to recover. We all knew that the touching that was going on was leading to Shiho and I making love, and Shiho, still slightly nervous and very turned on, was definitely still hot on the idea. While Rena and I spent some time exploring each other, most of our attention was on Shiho's leaner, slightly taller body. For a long while no attention was paid to anyone's sexual parts, I found my cock thickening without any direct stimulation. The girls realized I was ready for more. Shiho surrendered to the attentions of Rena and me.

We both kissed her, long and lovingly, as the other looked on. It was a sweet, sexy experience watching the deep breathing of both women as they came up for air, Rena's larger breasts pressing down on Shiho's smaller ones. I couldn't resist, and reached out to touch. Rena moved slightly and took my hand away from her breasts, pressing it instead to Shiho's. "You can play with mine later," she told me. "Let's give Shiho a really special time." I moved to kiss Shiho again, my hands on her breasts, little hardened nipples between my fingers.

She relaxed in to me as I gently fondled her, planting little kisses across her neck and throat, before my mouth made love to her perky little breasts. Rena was kissing her belly, one hand touching Shiho's legs, appearing to have a destination in mind. I was also looking forward to a more detailed investigation of her shaven mound and the cleft beneath it. The smile on Shiho's face and her deepening breathing told us she was really getting in to this. I realized Rena wanted her to enjoy this as much as I did. I heard Shiho gasp and looked down to see one of Rena's hands between Shiho's legs.

"She's really wet," said Rena quietly. "Feel." She took one of my hands and placed it next to hers.

"Oh, fuck!" said Shiho. I watched a series of blissful expressions on Shiho's face as two hands, with different-sized fingers, dabbled in her pool. I was rock hard again. Heat grew in my belly as I felt Rena begin to repay the favour of Shiho bringing her to her second climax earlier. The fact that both of us were fingering her allowed us to both take turns kissing her, and watch her face as we pleasured her. I slid one finger inside her. Rena felt the movement.

"She's open?"

I nodded. "But very tight. I'm looking forward to this."

"I bet you are. Shall we see what she looks like when she's having an orgasm? You looked really sweet, and I've never seen a girl climax either."

"I thought that was the idea," I said. "Yes, that's what I'm looking for," I added, and began to beckon with my finger inside her. Shiho wriggled her legs and squirmed, making little gasps of pleasure.

"He knows his anatomy!" Shiho told Rena.

"He's found your g-spot?"

"And he knows what to do with it. Yes, both of you can keep doing that." We smiled at each other and descended on her nipples. Shiho clung on to each of us with one hand. It was warm on my back.

"You want to bring her off, or shall we tease her?" Rena asked me.

"Tease her for a while, I think," I said.

"You've started, so finish. Make me come!" Shiho demanded. "Oh, yes, that's good. Keep going!"

"Okay, let's show her some mercy," I suggested. "She's been building up to this for hours." The pair of us kept rubbing her, watching her skin flush deeper and feeling her wriggle slightly beneath us. She went from ready to peak in seconds, her eyes widening as she threw her head back. We quickly took our weight off her to allow her to arch her back. She let out a high-pitched squeal of pure pleasure and I felt a gush of fluid from her cunny.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop. No, it hurts if I push it to another one that close. Give me a minute" She was panting. "Oh, that was fabulous. Come here, both of you." Our fingers still between her legs we were granted a kiss each. I wanted to know what she tasted like, and removed my finger, wet with the juices of Shiho's climax. I licked it and the surrounding knuckles.

"Nice?" Rena wanted to know.

"I think so. A hint of sweet. A hint of bitter. Quite thin. Try it."

Shiho and I watched as Rena tried Shiho's sexual fluids on her own finger. Rena didn't have as much, having been playing with Shiho's clit rather than actually inside her. "Yes, I could drink some more of that. Do you mind?" She indicated she wanted to lick Shiho out. I grinned at her.

"Gimme a minute, the pair of you!" Rena and I exchanged a wicked look. "I want Shinichi's cock."

"I want to see you climax again," said Rena. "Why don't you let us kiss you to another one, and then you can have Shinichi's cock inside you?"

"Grrr. Okay. Can I at least play with it? I want to get used to it." We moved our weight off her, and she moved on my body, with its solid erection. "If I'm going to take you inside me, I want to know what you feel like first. I'm so randy I don't believe it, but I think I can wait a little while. Now, I've never seen one of these properly before tonight. Can I touch it?"

"You can do whatever you like with it provided you don't hurt it."

Shiho straddled my knees, happy enough to show me her nude body. My gaze was drawn to the damp cleft between her legs. Her lips had closed when she'd moved, but her outer lips were still swollen and damp with arousal. Her breasts dangled slightly as she bent to explore my cock. Her small hands were gentle with it.

"I'm not sure how this compares to the average," she said.

"I read somewhere the mean is between thirteen and fifteen centimeters," Rena said. Like any good scientist she seemed to habitually use metric measurements. Many Japanese are still stuck in the nineteenth century. I made this between seven and eight inches.

Shiho took it in both hands. "I would say this one is more than that even before you reach the glans. Do you know if it's thicker than usual as well?"

"I'd need to measure it," Rena said. "It fit me nicely. I'm still feeling sort of stretched inside. It feels nice, actually. Let's say it's big enough."

"It certainly feels like it would stretch me," she said. "Now, these are sensitive, but can I touch?"

"Fingertips only, please. Yes, what you have there is sensitive."

"Now I see where they get the funny-shaped balls jokes from, but I know that's normal." She probed my balls carefully. The anticipation, knowing she could cause a lot of pain if she wanted, simply turned me on even further. She was incredibly careful, and did no more than arouse me.

"And you have thick cock here, And this is proof you're a natural ginger! And yes, I am a natural blonde, but I got all the neurons." She brushed through my fur with her fingers. "Is this nice?"

"Yes, that's nice."

"I'll remember that. And the bit at the top here is sensitive, too? And it would otherwise be partly covered by a skin, but yours has been removed?"

"That's right."

"Hmm. I hear it's easier to keep clean this way." She seemed to consider saying something else. "Oh, is this a little bit of your semen?" She was rubbing a little bit of fluid into my head with a finger. It felt great. I didn't think a woman had ever taken the time to touch me like this.

"No, that just helps keep the urethra clean when I get excited."

"Perfectly normal," Rena added. Rena appeared to have been doing some reading.

"And this is the urethra. Okay." She ran one finger down its length. "I've been wanting to try this with you for months, but other things kept getting in the way. Let me know how I'm going, would you? I saw what you did between Rena's legs, and I've got some catching up to do." With that she dipped her head and kissed the head of my waiting shaft.

"That's the general idea. Lips are good. Tongue is really good. Yes, like that." I could feel her tongue swirling round the sensitive head. "Teeth are a complete no-no. Yes, you can take it deeper in if you like. It's nice, but the most sensitive bit is at the top. Oh yeah." I ran my fingers through her hair as she worked on sucking me off.

After a few minutes she pulled her mouth away with a sucking motion.

"You can have some more of that later."

"You can have some of that from me, too," added Rena. "It was really sexy watching that, and I'd love to try it!"

"Be my guest," I told them. "Get as much practice as you like."

"I think he tasted a bit of you," said Shiho. "In the meantime, I really want you to put it somewhere else for me."

"Not yet," Rena insisted. "I want to find out what was making Shinichi so excited when he licked me out.

"Okay," agreed Shiho, almost reluctantly. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and I wondered if the drug was making her confused. Rena seemed just as aroused, but more aware of her surroundings. "I've never been so randy. I just need to take it out on Shinichi!"

"In a little while." Rena grinned evilly. "Orgasm first, cock later!" She eased Shiho onto her back, across the bed. Then she knelt between Shiho's legs, presenting her bottom. I couldn't resist. While it would have been so easy just to take Rena again from behind, this erection was very much Shiho's, and there was nothing stopping Rena having some fingers. She was still wet as I reached around her hip to cup her pussy with one hand. My fingertip slid between the folds of her sex, finding her hardened nub.

I started rubbing as Rena started licking. Rena squirmed and took hold of Shiho's hips as Shiho grabbed Rena's head and pulled it to her. I couldn't see what Rena was doing through the curtain of hair, but I had a fair idea that Shiho was enjoying it from watching her expression, which widened as she realized that I was playing with Rena. My other hand explored Rena's folds from behind, stroking the wet, silky skin. Rena wiggled her bottom, indicating I should keep at it. While my fingers kept exploring her lush folds I slipped my thumb inside her from behind. I found I could reach her g-spot with the pad, and rubbed gently but firmly. She was still snug, and wet and slightly sticky from our earlier activities.

I was hoping that Rena's tongue on Shiho's clit would bring her to climax first, since I really wanted to watch this happen again, but it was Rena's body that tensed as an orgasm rippled through her. She grabbed the hand at her clit and pulled away, leaving Shiho with her legs spread and her shaved sex completely exposed in front of me.

"Okay," Rena gasped out. "You do know your female anatomy, don't you! You finish her. I want to watch you give it to her afterwards!" Shiho smiled as I descended on her, wrapping her lean thighs around me as I lapped gently from her soaking cunny, pushing the tip of my tongue a little way inside, meeting watery fluids.. I decided I definitely liked the way she tasted. Eventually, I moved from her cunny to her clit, and began similar flicking movements over it to the ones I'd used earlier on Rena.

Shiho's hands tightened on my head, and I move by hands to stroke a pair of lean, strong, thighs. Rena was busily playing with her breasts. Shiho was part way to climax even before we'd started, and most of the way there by the time Rena had given in after her most recent orgasm, but I slipped one finger back inside to play with the rough spot. The other hand pressed on her bare mound. A shaved pussy certainly made giving oral pleasure much easier, and felt a little kinky. I decided I rather liked it, but wasn't about to get insistent on the subject.

Shiho's orgasm built slowly, and I was about to move my tongue away when Shiho decided to hold my head more firmly to make it clear I was to stay right where I was. I sucked her clit into my mouth. This time her orgasm tore through her, and she let out a scream that she tried to control as her entire body throbbed.

Rena and I kissed as Shiho recovered her senses.

"You're certainly not a little boy who doesn't know what he's doing with a woman, are you? Oh my god, that was good. Okay. Give me a minute. I want to be on top, if that's okay?"

"However you want it," I told her.

"Me on top. I want to be in control, at least this time, but I'm not sure my legs will support me after what you just did to me. It feels like my whole body is still throbbing after that. You can give me lots more orgasms like that. No, not right now. Enough for the moment!" Rena and I both returned to touching less sensitive parts of her body.

A few minutes later Shiho indicated she wanted me to move on to my back. I rolled over and watched as she settled herself over me. She covered me and moved in for a kiss. She was oozing lust. A hand reached behind her for my solid cock.

"I want you to take my virginity, Shinichi." A rush of warmth flooded my body. "Your cock might be the only one ever to enter my body, and it's about to be the first. Do you like that?" She was playing with a shaft that must have been telling her exactly what I thought of that.

"I'm honored to be your first," I told her. "I want to make it really good for you."

"You've already made it special. Now, let's see how well this fits me." She rose up, and I held her hips, gently enough that she could pull away if she wanted. She settled my cock head at her entrance and I smiled encouragement. She wriggled a little, and my head popped inside. She smiled and bore down, sinking me in her further. Rena was looking on with an expression of sheer awe. It probably took several minutes for me to fill her completely. There was no indication that it hurt, and she gained confidence with every second. She was just as tight as Rena had been, but without the hymen to worry about. Then she began to bob herself up and down on me, opening herself up

Rena was loving watching this, although probably not as much as I was enjoying doing it. She suddenly moved to sit behind Shiho, pressing her breasts to Shiho's back. She moved one hand to one of Shiho's perky little tits, and then slid the other one down over her belly, finding Shiho's folds thoroughly parted by my shaft. Shiho moved to take the hand away.

"No, Shiho. I had a climax with my first experience. I want you to have one too. Oh, I like this. You're so easy to touch like this. I think I might shave as well. Feel how easy you are to finger with no hair in the way and Shinichi's cock spreading you."

From the blissful expression on Shiho's face she was very much enjoying it. She continued rocking herself on me as her friend played with her. I realized that, having taken out much of my own arousal in Rena I was going to last a while in Shiho. I watched as the last of Shiho's nerves melted away and her enjoyment increased. No woman should ever be nervous of making love, especially the first time when it's most likely. Shiho's nerves seemed at least to have gone. She leaned back into Rena, showing me her entire body as it slid up and down on my pole. I stroked her inner thighs as Rena continued to stroke her back towards orgasm. Warm fluids ran down my shaft, covering the little bag at the bottom.

This orgasm, when it came, was a slow, rippling thing, that flowed through her body. Shiho's hands covered both of Rena's as she arched back into her friend. The ripples extended to her snug cunny, confining my shaft, which she had as deep inside her as she could get it. This was again enough for me and I let myself go inside her, which merely seemed to intensify what Shiho was feeling. Shiho sat on top of me and relaxed, a beatific smile on her face, for a long moment, and then eased herself down on top of me.

"I think we picked the right man for this," said Shiho, contentedly. "That was wonderful, both of you." We let her bask in the glow from successive orgasms and her first full act of penetration. I was happy enough for her to cuddle me. It felt warm and cosy, even more so when Rena snuggled up next to us. I was up for a kiss. Shiho was too relaxed. Rena's kisses were getting more confident, and more intimate. I liked it.

Shiho curled up between us for a while, facing me, one breast being fondled from behind her by Rena. I listened to her making little contented noises in my ear. Eventually, she spoke.

"Shinichi, I'm really thirsty after that. Is there any chance of a drink?"

"Juice?" I asked.

"Juice is good."

I padded through to the kitchen, still naked, giving Rena directions to the bathroom, and came back with a carton of orange juice and a large glass. It wasn't as warm in the rest of the house – between the three of us and lots of physical activity we'd managed to warm up the bedroom quite a bit. We passed the juice round, the three of us sitting naked close together on the bed.

"Okay," said Rena. "Which of us was tastier, and do you prefer natural or shaved?"

"Oh, come on," I said. "That's not fair."

"I'm curious," agreed Shiho. "Go on."

I tried to work out how to answer this one. "I think Shiho was a little sweeter, but you both tasted good enough for me to do it again. On the other hand, a girl tastes different depending on what she's been eating and what point she is in her cycle, so that could have changed by this time next week."

"Cop-out," accused Rena, with a teasing smile on her face. "You can tell us again next week, then!" This was another hint that they wanted more than a quick fling, which seemed like a good idea to me, assuming I could get them out of the library.

"As for shaving. That's a hard one. It sort of feels kinky, like you're supposed to have hair there, which is sort of arousing, for reasons I can't quite put a finger on." The girls both giggled. "You know what I mean. I think it's because you're so exposed. You don't have that protective fur, so i can just get straight in there."

"I liked that about it too," Rena admitted. "I think you look really sexy." Shiho was sitting there with her legs slightly parted, and we could see everything. "Is there a but?"

"On the other hand, natural is nice, and stroking or blowing on a girl's fur can be arousing as well."

"I liked your breath on my skin, both of you, when you were kissing me between my legs. That was part of what turned me on, actually. I say try it if you like, Rena."

"Shinichi?"

"I'm not about to ask you to shave or not to shave. Either is nice as far as I'm concerned."

"And if I decide to shave it, will you do the shaving?" My cock twitched in anticipation.

"If you want me to, yes," I told her.

"Okay, let me think about it. Oh, it's still quite early. Why don't you have a look at our draft manifesto, and you can see what you can do with it?" We'd started playing together mid-evening and, while a surprising length of time had passed it wasn't actually that late. These two were obviously used to working into the night, but I knew that already..

The girls accepted I was going to need some time to recharge. We sat together on my bed, still naked, the room smelling of sex, and I warmed up my laptop. I've annoyed several governments, as well as more corporations than I can really be bothered to count up, using this laptop. If a pen is mightier than the sword, this little machine is heavy artillery. We were now playing a more complex game for higher stakes. This went way beyond public embarrassment. I had this feeling we should be doing this somewhere special, not in my place just outside Edinburgh.

"Okay, Shinichi," said Shiho "Security point. Make sure you are not connected to the internet while we work on this. I'm sure you have anti-virus, but those programs are not infallible. The data stays on this." She held up a pen drive. "You also need to install something on it."

We spent a few minutes installing the latest version of PGP, a decent encryption program, on the laptop. Then Rena opened a file on the pen drive.

"Our demands. What we want you to do is explain what we've done, and inform the world that the individuals targeted will get the antidote after the relevant policies have been changed and the laws are in place. Nobody gets the antidote until they all comply. We are going to get accused of all kinds of nasty things, so you'll need to counter that from a PR perspective. Mention exploitation, that kind of thing. You definitely need to cover both human and resource exploitation and how we aim to stop both of these, and how this is the opportunity for the downtrodden, but make it eloquent."

"I can do that. Remind people that all our free lunches on the planet or on credit will have to be paid for sooner or later, and more likely sooner if we don't stop now."

"That's the idea," Shiho said. "Mention externalized costs. Point out that petrol would be fifteen dollars a gallon if they had to pay all the costs they foist off on the planet and the next generation, except don't use foist. Point out that this agenda bypasses this problem, but a lot of SUVs are going to end up in recycling plants."

"Popular in China and parts of Korea. Less so in the Japan," I noted. "How are you planning to make sure they don't change things back the way they were as soon as they get the antidote?"

Shiho grinned wickedly. "Simple. A second dose is irreversible. Any betrayal by one group will be treated as a betrayal by them all. That should keep them all honest. You need to put something in about how all these groups are interconnected, with very closely related agendas."

"Not hard, although getting your average punter on the street to grasp it is harder. You try explaining to your average tabloid reader that the mentality that is behind our fucked-up financial system is the same mentality that is behind the way we're wrecking the planet." I made a note. "At least we won't have to put up with any more crap about not having a coherent message. Is that true about the second dose?"

"Yep," said Shiho. "We might not get all of them but we would get some of them, and none would know who might be vulnerable."

"Nice one! Okay. What have we got?" I skimmed the list in front of me. "Energy transition. Carbon sequestration. Public transport. Universal worldwide healthcare. Universal free access to contraception. Education. Tech transfers. Reforestation. Agriculture. Meat and dairy production. Rangelands. Fisheries. Biodiversity. Mining. Recycling. Habitat protection. A whole catalogue of civil rights legislation. You're going to make a lot of friends and a lot of very powerful enemies. I'd love to know how you got to all these people. How are you planning to fund all this? Carbon taxation, yes. Tax cuts for the less well off to balance it. Oh, my god!"

"Transarmament. Most people have never heard of it. But in defense ministries all over the world, the guns have stopped firing. Immediate cut of 50% of expenditure, down to civil defense in ten years. If nobody else has guns, why do you need them? If we get this right, we could end war!" I suspected this might be a little ambitious, but Rena looked smug and leaned back against the headboard of my bed, legs slightly parted, exposing herself. Doing some more natural things with her before we got some sleep seemed like a really good plan.

"Rena, please don't do that, sweetheart. I need to concentrate. Give me an hour or so, and you can have some more, but let me write, please?"

"Sweetheart? Nobody's called me that since I was really small, and my mum didn't mean it like you do. I like that." She covered herself with my duvet. "Hey, do you think we could cook something that would keep him on the boil? We learned a lot over the past few months."

"That wouldn't run the risk of dangerous priapism?" Shiho asked. "Maybe. Probably not. Too many processes involved in males. It looks simple, but it's not. We learned that. The big sticking point is going to be semen production, and that's probably going to be a barrier, although... Let me think about that."

"In answer to your other question, it's surprising how few people are really involved in the big decisions," Rena told me. "It's still a long list, but it's not as long as you might think."

I set to work. I'd almost finished when something occurred to me.

"I think I can keep you out of jail. How many people have access to the drugs?"

"Um. Some," said Shiho, vaguely. "Why?"

"Never mind. They only have to believe it. Any attempts to find and detain the perpetrators will result in all those still free deploying the libido inhibitor a second time. I'm guessing they're going to struggle to identify the original compound?"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Why didn't any of us think of that?" Rena asked.

"Too focused on the details and the possibility of political martyrdom? Do it. In answer to your question, they might be able to work it out from the metabolites, but two of them are human endogenous anyway, so they'll struggle. Then they'd have to work out a stronger antidote, and I'm not convinced that could be done. No, I think we've got them over a barrel this time. It's a change to be on the winning side for once."

My fingers flickered over my keyboard. "Okay. Consider that a draft. I'll want to go over it again in the morning, but take a look."

The girls sat next to each other, bending over my laptop together. We batted around a few suggestions, and I made some amendments, but we were soon tentatively happy with it. I saved and encrypted the file. Then I booted down the laptop.

"Great," said Rena. "Is it playtime again?"

I smiled at her, finding her interest in me almost directly arousing. "Are you always going to be this insatiable now?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said. "It feels like all the hormones from you and I making love burned what the drug was going to me out of my system. This is honest lust, which is promising, because I still want your body. How are you feeling, Shiho?"

"I'm honestly randy," she said. "It's the kind of thing I could take care of on my own, but I'd rather not with you two here. Hopefully I can get one of you to at least give me an orgasm."

"I think it's safe to say that you have two volunteers to help with that," I said. I leaned in to kiss her. "One, definitely."

"Two," Rena agreed. "Shinichi, can we get a shower? I'm feeling really sweaty. Oh, and do you have a pair of scissors and a spare razor blade? I've got a use for them."

Shiho and I exchanged a look. My cock began to warm again at the prospect of me getting intimate with her mound.

"In the medicine cabinet," I said. "Do you want a shower too, Shiho?"

"I think the prospect of the three of us in the shower seems like a great idea, and I'd hate to miss out on seeing you shaving Rena's pussy off."

"Shower, then," Rena said, throwing off the duvet. She grabbed each of us by the hand and led us through to the bathroom, with neither Shiho nor I putting up any resistance. Rena suddenly remembered she'd need to tie her hair back up and went looking for her hairband while I found some towels and rummaged in the medicine cabinet. I don't keep a lot on there, but found a pair of sharp scissors. I considered my frequency of shaving cuts and went for my backup disposables designed for sensitive skin over my classic razor. These and some shaving cream were left out just as Rena got back, her hair now tied up in a pony tail.

I turned the shower on. Rena was first in, and Shiho and I quickly joined her, enjoying the touch of two other wet naked bodies. Showering together is, frankly, nothing more than an excuse for sexual contact, and I quickly found my hands between Rena's legs as I rinsed her clean. Shiho was pressed up against her from behind, fondling her breasts. Then Shiho spotted my shampoo.

"What do you want that for?" I wanted to know.

She didn't use a lot.

"I want to wash your hair!" Her hands were not at head level, but aimed at my groin. I submitted as she rubbed shampoo into my fur. My cock sprang straight back to attention. "That's what I like to see," she said, and began stroking it, her slick hands gliding over it. Rena, meanwhile, began lathering Shiho's nude body with shower gel. Then she started on mine and, before very long we had our bodies sliding off each other, coated with a thin film of soap and water, with the whole thing turning thoroughly steamy, both ways. I was rock hard again, and was guessing both the girls were getting wet. Then I saw Rena had given in to her own lust again and had a hand between Shiho's legs. Oh, wow, I thought, watching Rena pleasure Shiho. I had one thing on my mind at this point.

I'm sure all women can take a man's shaft from behind, at least anatomically. Some women just seem built for it. Shiho's lean body certainly places her in this category. I rinsed the soap off one part of my own anatomy and positioned myself behind her. Rena felt my cock sliding towards her hand between Shiho's wet cleft. Shiho moaned and wriggled her bottom against me, her body slick. I couldn't resist. I angled my body slightly and entered her smoothly. She was still snug.

"Oh, god, Shiho. You are just so easy to get inside! And you're so warm!" Our bodies slid against each other, Shiho slightly bent over as Rena played with her clit from the front. With Rena pushing her back against me I was free to explore Shiho's wet, slippery body, my hands roaming her belly and then her breasts. My hands glided over slippery hard nipples on their small, firm, perky mounds. Shiho climaxed almost immediately, a sweet little rippling orgasm that left her panting rather that screaming. I, having come twice that evening already, held on inside her as I felt her cunny squeeze me as she came.

"Oh, you are so good to me," said Shiho as she recovered, pinned between the two of us.

We rinsed each other off again. "We're going to have to do that again," observed Rena. "Oh, you're still hard."

"Shiho was the only one who came," I said. "I've still got another treat for you in me."

"Ohh," she said. "I like your treats." She turned off the shower and picked up a towel. She was about to dry herself off, then thought better of it and dried me instead. I then picked up a towel and dried off the slightly dizzy Shiho.

"There's no point in drying you just yet," I said to Rena. "Why don't you sit there?" I pointed to the edge of the bath. Rena perched, her legs spread, inviting me. "Oh, we'll need some more hot water. I know, Shiho, can you fill the sink from the shower for us?" I picked up the scissors. "You're going to have to hold still for this," I said.

I knelt in front of her again. The first bit was the easy bit, teasing the hair out so I could trim it to just a few millimeters in length. Then I took my facecloth and wet her fur again. "You sure you want smooth and not trimmed?" I asked.

Rena ran her fingers through what was left of her pussy. "Smooth," she said. "Go on, shave it off." I gave her a quick kiss and began to lather it up, with Shiho looking on from the edge of the bath. Her mound was quite straightforward, although I went over it several times, washing the razor regularly. Then I picked up and rinsed a fresh razor and gently pushed Rena' thighs apart. "Hold very still," I said. I carefully teased out her labia and ran the razor over her sensitive skin. Rena was breathing very heavily. "Very still," I said, and worked over the other side. I rubbed her skin gently a few times, finding a couple of spots I'd missed. Rena was looking down at her bare mound.

"What do you think, Shiho?" I asked, taking her hand. "Adequate?"

"Like a baby's bottom," Shiho said.

"I'm not in the slightest bit interested in baby's bottoms," I observed. "You two are a different matter." I picked up the shower head and turned it on. I made sure it was warm and rinsed Rena clean. Turning it off, I found I just couldn't resist. I patted her dry with a towel. "Is that smooth enough for you?" I asked, stroking my fingers across her naked pubis. My finger slipped between her cleft.

"Oh, yes," said Rena, not making it clear if she was referring to the clitoral stimulation instead.

"One last job," I said. "Shiho, in the cabinet you'll find the moisturizer I use when I've been gardening. Maybe Rena would like you to make sure her skin stays this soft."

Shiho grinned lecherously. In a few seconds Rena was enjoying our joint attentions. I slid a finger inside her, giving Shiho more room. She rubbed the unscented moisturizer into Rena's skin, and then began playing with her clit. Rena was also still nice and snug, and my cock had one thing on its mind. Rena had similar ideas.

"Bedroom," she said. "The shower is nice, and we'll need to have lots of showers together, but I want to be somewhere more comfortable, and I can see what Shinichi has on his mind."

"Have you still not had enough?" Shiho asked.

"Why? Have you?" I wanted to know.

"I certainly haven't," said Rena. "Bedroom!" I love it when a girl is this demanding.

Rena sprawled on the bed, and Shiho and I followed her. Rena touched her own now bare mound and lips. "This feels strange, but I like it." I was finding it hot just watching her touch herself like this.

"Do you play with yourself?" I asked Rena.

"I think most people do," said Rena. "Yes, I play with myself. Why?" She was still touching herself idly.

"Show me."

Her eyes widened. So did Shiho's. Rena slipped a finger between her own cleft. "Does this turn you on?"

"You bet it does!"

Rena began fingering her own clit. It was a slower, smoother movement than I'd used, I noticed. "I start like this," she said. "This helps get me wet." Her finger was stroking quite deeply, lubricating the soft skin between clit and cunny. Her other hand moved to her breast, and she massaged it lightly. "I like having my fingers across my outer lips. It helps the sensation."

Shiho moved in to touch my body, and I reciprocated.

"I like to touch my breasts, but I can only touch one at a time. I like feeling my fingers in my fluids. Mostly I imagine it's someone else's."

"Shiho's?"

Rena flushed. "Sometimes. Well, no. A lot." Shiho smiled. Rena seemed to be dipping her fingers in the juices at her cunny, but her lips were barely parted. "Sometimes I fantasize about a guy coming to enter me. Well, for months that's mostly been you. Do you like that?"

"That you've been fantasizing about me? Yeah."

"While we were on our way over here," said Shiho, "I was trying to keep the idea out of my head of you bending me over the sofa, flipping up my skirt, pulling my knickers off and taking me from behind while you played with my clit. It's not the first time! That's why I liked what you did for me in the shower so much."

"Somehow I think we might be able to arrange for that one," I told her, gently touching one breast.

"I might even arrange for you to skip the knickers," she added into my ear.

"I'd love to see that," Rena added. "I seem to have this voyeuristic streak." Now her movements at her clit were becoming faster. Her skin was becoming increasingly flushed. Shiho and I looked at her, then advanced on her sprawling body.

"So, if it's me you're thinking about, what do I do?" Shiho wanted to know.

"Sometimes you play with my breasts while I play with myself, or I pretend it's you playing with me."

"Is that right?" said Shiho. "Naughty girl!" Shiho took each of Rena's breasts in a hand and began to fondle, trying to get the same amount of pressure as Rena had been using. She started licking one nipple.

"Do you ever think about both of us at once?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Then she realized what Shiho and I had in mind. "Oh!"

"So, if it's just me, what do I do? No, you can keep touching yourself. It looks really sexy."

"You take me in your arms, and lift my legs, and push yourself in to me."

"Do I?" I covered her partially, then hooked my arms under her legs, lifting them.. "Gently or firmly?"

"Gently, usually." I settled her legs on my shoulders and pushed in to her tight well. She was very slippery, and I went in easily. Her whole cunny engulfed me, warmly and welcoming. Rena sighed.

"Keep touching yourself," I told her. "Give yourself an orgasm." I began some long slow strokes in and out, running my hands up and down her damp thighs.

"Oh, that's nice and deep," she said.

"You like?"

"There's less stimulation by my entrance, but there's definitely something to be said for taking all of you like this." She gave me a lust-filled smile. "Go on, give me a good seeing to, both of you!" She began fingering herself even more quickly. I enjoyed the sensations of her snug, warm and wet cunny embracing my cock. I thrust more firmly as she approached her climax, gripping her bottom and holding on through it, with more control now that I 'd emptied myself into both of these women during the course of the evening. Eventually Rena shuddered, her thighs tightening as she held on to Shiho.

I unfolded Rena's legs and Shiho and I snuggled in to her, my cock still inside Rena. "You're still hard!" she said, as I thrust gently a few times, simply enjoying myself rather than trying to come to climax. "You didn't come again?"

"With two of you to satisfy? I need all the control I can get!"

"You want me again, or Shiho?" She squirmed around my cock.

"It's Shiho's turn on it, unless you really want it and Shiho doesn't. We have to have something that looks like fair on this. I'm new to this ménage à trois thing."

"What would you like, Shiho?" Rena asked.

"Having Shinichi's cock covered in your juice inside me feels seriously kinky, but I'm in the mood for kinky after tonight. May I?"

"Can I touch you both while you have him?" Shiho leaned in to kiss her.

"Is there a good way to hit my g-spot with your cock?" Shiho asked when she and Rena broke apart.

"You liked it from behind in the shower?" I asked. I was still firmly inside Rena, who seemed to be experimenting with her pelvic floor muscles. I really needed to talk to her about those, because it felt very good.

"Mmmm," said Shiho, greedily. "It was the way you took me like that. I liked giving myself to you."

"Grab those pillows," I said.

"What do I need to do?" The three of us disengaged.

"You need the pillows under your hips, with you lying on top of them, face down. Yes, like that." Shiho wiggled her bottom at me. "Very much like that." Her lean firm body looked incredibly inviting as she lay face down on the bed, her bum raised expectantly. I laid myself down on top of her, between her legs, my slick shaft very close to her entrance. I began kissing Shiho's back.

"Mmm. That's nice, but Shinichi? I've been wet since about three o'clock this afternoon, no yesterday afternoon. That's over ten hours I've been either wet or soaking. You can put yourself inside me again, because I seriously want you!"

Shiho's build made it very easy for me to enter her. We fit together incredibly well.

"Oh," said Shiho. "I've got your juices inside me on Shinichi's cock. That feels so kinky. Shinichi, do you like how slippery I am?"

"Slippery, and snug. You feel fantastic. It feels just as good inside you as it does inside Rena." I began some slow, easy thrusts inside her, going only moderately deep. "Now I need to get the right angle. You'll need to tell me when I hit it." I tried to angle my body so I pressed downwards on her with the head of my shaft.

"Almost," said Shiho. "You need to be hitting me just a little closer to my entrance. Just about, yes, there, oh! Yes, keep doing that."

I stopped for a moment to take Rena's hand and tuck it under Shiho's hip. "Think you can play with her like this without getting cramp?"

"I'll give it a try," said Rena. Shiho looked back at us, her eyes wide. Then I pushed inside her, firmly, and began to take her deliberately from behind. Shiho whimpered in pleasure as Rena and I made love to her. "She is so wet," Rena observed. I realized her fluids must be coating her clit and probably Rena's fingers. Rena leaned in for a kiss while I made love to Rena's soaking cunny. Her first orgasm hit quickly, a little rippling thing like the one Rena had just had, and I slowed to keep myself under control.

"Okay, Rena, you can stop now."

"Does it hurt?" I could feel Rena's hand had stayed exactly where it was.

"No, it's just..." I felt Rena begin rubbing her again. "...too much..." Shiho realized that pinned beneath me there was very little she should do to stop us. "Oh, fuck, okay..." We went to work on her in earnest. Shiho gathered duvet in both hands and clutched it.

"You told me you wanted me to give you a good seeing to," I reminded her. "I hope this is good enough."

Shiho moaned something incomprehensible as I pushed myself inside her. Her second climax was higher than the first, and we both felt it throb through her before easing off a little. I pushed my cock deep for a few strokes, feeling the tip of one of one of Rena's fingers, presumably the one that had just helped bring her to climax, at Shiho's entrance. I pulled Shiho's hips up a little to make it easier for her to feel my cock plunging inside her friend. She looked at me with an almost awestruck expression, then switched the hand she was touching me with, and returned to playing with Shiho's clit.

Rena's other hand began fondling the folds of the lips of Shiho's sex, while I continued to push against Shiho's g-spot with the head of my cock. Shiho gave herself up to the pleasure we were giving her, and another throbbing orgasm took her. Rena's fingers rubbed my cock as it went in and out, slick with mingled fluids. I could feel myself getting close as Rena positioned a finger at the entrance to Shiho's cunny. I felt another climax building in Shiho as well. Rena looked at me with the obvious question in her eyes. At my smile and nod she carefully popped first one knuckle and then two inside to join my cock.

Shiho's lean body went straight into spasm in front of and around us. She buried her head in the duvet to keep herself from screaming as my cock throbbed in time with her. Rena had a look of absolute glee on her face and felt Shiho as her body began to thrash. She went still for a moment, and then lay there quivering, making little mewling noises into the duvet. Rena removed her finger first and retrieved her hand from under Shiho's hip. I eased my softening cock out from Shiho's soaking cunny.

"Is that what people mean when they talk about being fucked insensible?" Rena asked.

"She looks pretty insensible to me," I agreed.

"Can you do that to me?"

"Not tonight, I think. There is a limit."

"Tomorrow night?" she asked with a lecherous expression.

"Maybe tomorrow night. Hey Shiho. Are you okay?" We moved to sandwich her between us.

"Ungh!" said Shiho. One arm reached out to clutch me. She was still quivering with aftershocks. The other arm reached out for Rena.

"I think she'll recover," I said to Rena.

"Mmm," said Shiho, pulling us both close.

Shiho recovered slowly, over several minutes. "That was amazing," she said eventually. She leaned in to me for a kiss, then rolled over to give Rena one as well, before sprawling on her back, flooded with hormones. "You do know, Shinichi, that was about one per cent what was left of the drug in my system and about ninety-nine per cent you and Rena?"

"You're safe from your little antidote?"

"It should have bonded with hormone metabolites at least an hour ago. Yeah, there shouldn't be any long-term damage except to my reputation as cold scientist." She smiled. "Well, this is one way to start an insurrection."

"I doubt it will find its way into the history books."

"Heinlein had his troikas," Rena pointed out.

"With two men," I observed.

"Who cares?" Shiho wanted to know.

"I do," said Rena. "I think we came pretty close to grokking each other tonight."

"I'm missing something," Shiho observed. "I feel incredibly close to both of you, if that's what you mean." She wriggled her bottom. "Have you got some cushions? I think I got your pillows wet."

"I've got a couple on the sofa," I said, "and there's another couple of pillows in the cupboard. I wasn't expecting overnight company. I'll be back in a minute."

I was back moments later with the cushions from my living room to find the girls curled up together in the bed, trying to look as sexy as possible. I was finding it a little hard to grasp how Shiho had gone from sexually disinterested scientist to minx, and concluded she'd just been hiding it. I liked the new one, who was just as smart, but a lot more sexually interested in me. Rena had always been a less well-known quantity, but I also realized I liked that quantity as well. I tossed them the cushions, then took the spare pillows from the top shelf of my cupboard, before snuggling next to Rena.

"Who goes in the middle?" Rena asked.

"I think Shinichi," Shiho said. He deserves it after that.

"Go for it," said Rena, making room.

Shiho propped herself up on one elbow. "Any regrets?"

Rena thought for a long moment. "If I'd tried this any sooner, it wouldn't have been with such a great guy. I could have been like my school classmates mucking around not having a clue what they were doing, worrying about only getting pregnant during your period or maybe bleeding to death when a guy breaks your hymen. I'm sure the girls at your school all told the same silly stories. I knew three who just didn't get how they could have got pregnant after they believed playground nonsense. If we hadn't dosed ourselves up like a couple of lab rats I might not have got round to finding a lovely guy for months or years, and I hear those are in short supply. Maybe not having a chance to get to know Shinichi better beforehand, but apart from that, no. So, no real regrets. You?"

"Actually, no. I might have come to Shinichi in my own time if we hadn't got our calculations wrong."

"I got my calculations wrong."

"I checked them. Then again, like you say, I could just have buried myself in the library and found myself as an old spinster, just having coffee friends. You know, if we get away with this, I actually think it will be good for us personally, as well as the planet, if not for the capitalists, and they never cared about anyone but themselves. We screwed up, but after that, it's working out so far, so no real regrets."

Shiho hesitated. "You know, I think I should be jealous, and want Shinichi all to myself, or want you all to myself. I'm not even sure which. But that's not how I feel. I think that because we started this as a threesome it's a threesome of equals, not me and my partner and a third person. I like that. Promise me, both of you, please, that you'll try to keep it like that?"

I had no hesitation. "I can promise you that. I can't promise I'll succeed. I'm human. I can promise you I'll try." Shiho smiled and kissed me warmly.

"It would be awful for something like jealousy to get in the way of the three of us,"said Rena, snuggling in to me and finding my arm drawing her in, "and one thing is sure, we don't have to worry about getting bored. Shinichi has two girls to play with."

"Two lovely girls," I added. That got me two pecks on the cheeks, one from each side.

"We both get to explore both sides of our sexuality in one steamy relationship, with people with some brains in their skulls. I want to hang on to that. Yes, I promise!" I found myself with two warm female bodies pressing themselves against me. There was definitely a lot to be said for this.

"Speaking of brains," I said, "remind me in the morning, to put something in your manifesto about the links between security of the climate, water, food supplies and energy, and link that to population. I might just refer people to the main references on the subject."

"A lot of our agenda is based on Gin" said Shiho, her fingers stroking my body, almost idly..

"I noticed that," I said. "He's accessible, at least. The latest book is on the laptop, so I don't even need to download it again. I'm going to need to cover the basics, but part of our problem has always been tying together complex issues in one document. You need a book for it."

"We're confident in your abilities," said Rena.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I told her. "I'm not convinced it's going to be that easy. The more I think about it, the more arguments have to go in."

"I think that when this gets out, you'll have commentators rushing to do the explaining for you," said Shiho. "And I'm not sure we should actually cite Gin directly. He doesn't know what we're up to.

"True." I drew them both close. "I'll get back to it in the morning."

I woke the next morning from a dream of Shiho riding my cock. Her cunny felt strange: wet, but more textured, with something in it that was able to rub the head of my shaft. I moved my hands to support her hips, to find they weren't there. I woke to find it wasn't Rena's wet cunny on my cock, but Rena's equally wet and warm mouth. Shiho kissed me good morning.

"We were wondering if we'd worn you out completely last night," she said. "The evidence suggests otherwise."

"It's just a single data point," I noted, "but no, it wasn't permanent."

Rena released my cock from her mouth, and began to play with it with her hands. "I'm not sure if point is the right word, although it has one. We wanted breakfast before we have to go to work. One project is over, but there's the research we're supposed to be doing, which has been giving us the lab to do other things in our spare time, and I have a seminar to teach at eleven."

The very fact that my lover is smart enough to be teaching seminars is arousing. The fact that there are two of them means it verges on the silly. I decided I loved it. Then there is the fact of our little revolutionary cabal.

"Do you think you can fill us up?" Shiho asked.

"Both of you?" I asked. "I might need a lot of encouragement. You took a lot out of me last night, literally as well as figuratively. And I'm not sure if a quickie for three is really viable"

"We have a solution to that problem," said Shiho. "We had a quick chat while you were still asleep. Are you awake?"

"He's awake," said Rena, stroking my morning erection.

"I can have one of those when I'm asleep."

"So I discovered," said Shiho. "I wasn't sure what to make of it at first. Does this happen every morning?"

"Most mornings, certainly," I admitted.

"Definitely something to wake up for," Rena commented. "Anyway, we did think about giving you a really nice treat this morning but, as you say, a quickie isn't really right for the kind of treat we dreamed up, so we thought we'd give you that tonight. So we reached an agreement. You said you liked the taste of Shiho a little more than you liked the taste of me last night, so Shiho gets your tongue and I get to play on this." She squeezed my cock. "How does that sound?"

"Your plan for tonight is better than this idea?"

"We thought so," said Shiho. "That sounds like a yes."

"That's a yes."

"Good, because you know something? I'm either still wet or I'm wet again. I'm sort of envious of Rena getting to wander round all day with your come inside her, but I'm sure I still have some from last night. So, would you like to lick me out while Rena gets off on what she seems so obsessed with at the moment?"

"Go for it," I said, taking her in my arms and kissing her. Rena was touching the sensitive head of my shaft. I began to stroke Shiho's warm, lean body

"Can I sit so I can watch her?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm still not too sure about this. Will that work?"

"That will definitely work," I assured her.

"It was so sexy seeing the two of you make love. It was especially great that she shared her first time with me. I'm never going to forget your first time inside me, and I'm also never going to forget watching what you and Rena did together. That was so special. I love how it feels when you're inside me, and I love watching you two when you're inside Rena, and I want to spend lots of time doing both."

"I think you can both sit on me. Come here, darling. You can sit wherever you like, and this includes my face!"

"I think I like it when you talk to me like that! You need to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." Shiho straddled my head, looking down my body towards Rena. I was given a clear view of Shiho's tight bum and shaved mound.

Oh, wow, I thought, reaching for that incredibly gropeable backside and fondling it firmly. Shiho wiggled. Yes, I thought, we are definitely going to have to have some fun with Shiho bent over the sofa with her skirt above her waist. Rena could have some too if she wanted it, but Shiho seemed built for it. I helped her lower herself on to my waiting mouth, feeling as I did so the equally incredible sensation of bare cunny sinking on to my waiting shaft. Rena was taking my cock slowly but evenly inside her. She was still snug, even after the pleasure she'd taken from me, but was loosening up both physically and emotionally to take me inside her quite happily.

I used my tongue to part Shiho's bare sexual folds, licking the velvety pink skin around her cunny. She was as sweet as she had been the previous night, if not quite as wet as she had been by the time Rena and I had finished with her. She moistened quickly as I began to lap her juices. "I don't need to tell you what to do for me, do I?" Shiho observed. "That feels so good. What is also good is watching Rena play with herself while she takes you. I love watching you make love as much as I love feeling us make love!"

That, I realised, was the only drawback to this position. I couldn't watch Rena fingering herself. I could settle for licking Shiho's clit, however. Rather than trying to reposition Shiho I raised my head slightly and flicked it with my tongue, to be rewarded by Shiho's soft moan. I went gently to work on it, feeling the growing flow of her fluids, possibly still mixed with a few of mine, although I knew most of what I'd left inside her the previous night would be making its way into parts of her body that I would never touch. Her juices began to coat my lips and chin just as Rena's were coating my shaft and my balls. This was just so hot!

I moved one hand from Shiho's bum and slid one finger, then another, inside her dripping cunny, before making firm thrusting motions inside her. Shiho began to gasp, but I realised there was something she might like a lot more. I quickly found her spongy sweet spot and began to rub. I realised that I would probably get cramp in this position quickly and kept up my licking of Shiho's hard nub. I would have preferred to spin it out, but reminded myself that this was their idea of a morning quickie!

With multiple stimulation Shiho was the one who orgasmed first, fluids flooding on to my face. She tightened around my fingers and I had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing on to me. Over Shiho's moans I heard Rena's wow of appreciation as she watched her female lover climax. I kept licking briefly, but Shiho was insistent. "No, enough, I can't hold myself up like this." She rolled off and snuggled next to me in a position where we could both watch Rena ride me. I moved my hands on to Rena's more rounded thighs is she bobbed up and down, her breasts jigging, her finger between the lips of her cunny. "Isn't that amazing?" Shiho asked me quietly. "It's just so beautiful watching the two of you make love!" My mind, it must be said, was concentrating on the sensations of Rena's tight well grasping my demanding shaft.

We watched as Rena's climax approached, and I began to meet each downward thrust with an upward one, pushing myself in to her. I held on until I felt her give way and she brought herself to a throbbing climax on top of me, which I allowed to trigger what I'd built up in my overnight, spilling thick fluids inside her again. All three of us let out long sighs, Rena and I of pleasure, and Shiho of appreciation of what she'd just watched.

Rena eventually laid herself down on top of me, giving me a long, slow, gentle kiss. She was definitely getting better at those, and more confident. "Your face is covered in Shiho's come!"

" I know," I said, trying to lick as much of it off as possible.

"How long has it been since anyone has told you that you're fantastic?" she asked me.

"A while," I admitted.

"You're fantastic," she said.

"So are you," I told her. "I don't know any other real revolutionaries! That goes for both of you."

"I hate to say this, darling,"said Rena, "but I have to get up and go to work. I don't want to be sitting in a seminar room smelling of sex. I'll never live it down. Can you come and help me get a shower?"

The next half an hour was a bustle of Rena sorting herself out. "Shiho," she said, after she'd dressed. "Hard drive! Don't forget it! Right. Okay, um, darlings, how about I come back here after work?"

"I can have dinner ready," I offered.

"Half six?"

"Half six. I can have your paper gone over before then as well."

"Great. Catch you later." She exchanged kisses with both of us. "I'll see you in the lab later?" she asked Shiho.

"I'll be there by the time your seminar is over."

Rena bustled out.

"She said something about a hard drive?" I asked Shiho

"It's in her little rucksack over there. It contains half our research, encrypted. We need you to hide it."

"You know," I said to Shiho. "It's been too long since you and I had a chance for coffee together. Shall I put the kettle on?"


End file.
